A digital image may include an object that can be identified using one or more image processing techniques. The one or more image processing techniques may enable feature extraction, classification, pattern recognition, and/or the like to identify the object. The one or more image processing techniques may be configured to recognize the object by analyzing the digital image to detect particular features or known features of the object.